


Haunt Our Future

by beginningimprovised



Series: A set of parallels [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: A set of parallels, F/F, amberprice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningimprovised/pseuds/beginningimprovised
Summary: Ghosts of the past haunt our future.If you haven't read my other story Ghosts of the past I suggest you read that first it may make more sense in a way.





	1. What If

**Author's Note:**

> So I suggest that you read ghosts of the past first. I hope that this will make up for the wait of the last chapter of Ghosts of The Past.

The drive from Arcadia bay to Seattle was quiet. Five hours, only stopping once for gas and a pop. Not a word was a said. Not a tear was shed. Not a single song from the radio. Not until they both let out a sigh, when they passed a sign saying “Welcome to Seattle”, was there any noise.

“Take a left up here” Max said with a shaky voice, “I live at 321”. Chloe’s only response were quick turns of the steering wheel followed by tires screeching on the road.

They pulled into Max’s driveway. Where only a small coupe was parked, “My dad must be out” muttered Max. Chloe pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “Is that a bad thing?” Chloe responded flatly. “I honestly don’t know”. Max got out of the car grabbing her bag while Chloe took a long drag from her smoke before putting it out.

Max walked up to the door and knocked. It felt wrong to just go in even if it was technically her home, what she had always thought as her home, had just been wiped out.

“Max? And Chloe is that you?” the door was open and Vanessa stood there. She looked just like Chloe remembered, only with a few more wrinkles, the same couldn’t be said for her, now with blue hair and a sleeve of tattoos.

Turns out, news had yet to reach Seattle of Arcadia Bay’s destruction. It all spilled out of a now crying Max, who was ushered inside.

They sat on the couch in the living room, Chloe, with an arm around Max and Vanessa sat across from them staring in horror at Max’s semi truthful telling of their reunion, and “escape from the bay”. Chloe didn’t talk much. She didn’t know what to say and Max obviously would have been better at leaving out certain time related incidents, as well as the dark room and any psychopathic teachers and students.

Ryan came in a rush shortly after Max had began to calm down. The news had finally gotten to Seattle and he came straight home after hearing it on the radio. “Max! Oh thank god!” and yet another surprised “Chloe? Is that you?”. He too, came and sat down to receive the same talk that Vanessa had just received.

Hugs and kisses were shared. Chloe forgot how much she missed Vanessa and Ryan. Ryan’s hugs reminded her of William’s. She still missed him so much. But this week had helped her. Chloe was pretty depressed after William had died and Rachel had. Died. She Died. Not left for L.A.. She died. Fuck. Chloe started crying quietly, but wiped away her tears quickly and comforted Max up to her room.

Max’s room wasn’t all unto similar to her dorm room. Photos lined the wall, a small desk sat under a window and a bookcase with a mix of DVDs and books. Her bed up against the wall and a t.v. mounted on the wall opposite to her bed. Out of all the things that were new and that Chloe didn’t know about Max. It was a small framed photo on the desk, that caught her eye. It was a picture of them. One Max must’ve taken a few hours before William died.

“Chloe” Max asked lying on her bed and drawing Chloe from her quickly spiraling thoughts. 

“Can you come here please”. So much had happened and they hadn’t talked about it yet.

She lied down with Max and held her tight. It felt good. She hadn’t felt like this for a while.

“What are we Chloe?” That was not what she expected.

“I don’t know Max, we kissed once then I died a few times I think, then we kissed again and You chose me. I didn’t know I could kiss that well.” That earned her a giggle and a shoulder slap from Max who now stared up at her. Curled closely in her arms. It felt good to laugh and play. Then they kissed. This was their third kiss. Chloe had kissed much more than this. But it was different. She couldn’t quite explain. There was no ash raining down on them, no family scandals to uncover (she hoped), no forest fire in her chest (or the mountains around them), a spark, but not an internal inferno. The third kiss slowly turned to four. Then to five. Then to double digits.

They stopped, after a good ten minutes. They had taken it slow and no tongue, to Chloe’s dismay but it was nice. “Soooo” the out of breath brunette questioned, “I don’t know Max, what should we be?” at the start off this week Chloe had not expected this to happen. She was depressed, trying to find Rachel. Now she was still depressed. But now she knows where Rachel is, and now she has something new. Whatever this “thing” between her and Max was.  
“Girlfrrs” was all she heard from the quiet brunette now burying herself into Chloe’s chest. A smirk appeared on Chloe’s face. “What was that Caulfield?”, Max sat up, then shot back “I was going to say girlfriends but I think a shower is needed first” she giggled. “Wow Max, Shower together? I like that Idea!” it felt good to flirt.

Max scowled, “Nooo, I meant separately silly! Now go you smell!” She gave a light push to Chloe before leaving the room and returning with a towel. She threw it at Chloe. “It’s the first door on the right”.

Chloe made her way to the bathroom when she heard Ryan and Vanessa whispering a little to loud from their room down the hall. “What about Joyce, I hope she is okay” Vanessa had whispered with a horrified tone in her voice. “I don’t it doesn’t look good. It was a huge storm. But the fact that Chloe is here and not with her” Joyce. In the calamity leading up to the storm she didn’t even think about her. She was dead too. Along with everyone else Chloe knew  
probably. She couldn’t help the tears.

The hot water felt good. A shock after the cold rain that had come from the storm. Chloe couldn’t help but think about this crazy week. Reunited with Max, after having a gun pointed at her. Finding Rachel. Shit. That still hurt, maybe even worse than Joyce, but she hated to think about that. And David even though he was an asshole all those years, he helped Max and took down Jeffershit. But Rachel, the pain behind Chloe’s eyes increased. Her tears were mixed with the water and soap from the shower. Why did she do it? Why Frank? He was just a gross ass drug dealer. But she looked so happy in those photos. Was she not happy with Chloe? That last message. The one that remained in her voicemail to this day. “Hey Chloe, its Rachel obviously. I know I haven’t really been around lately. I’m really fucking sorry. I love you Chloe. More than all the stars dead or alive. I just I don’t know what’s going on anymore. Know it was you Chloe. Always you.” That was it. From the same day she must’ve died. Fuck.

Chloe felt a little better after the shower. She put her clothes on, the same ones she was wearing before and went back to Max.

When she entered back in, Max was staring at a photo. The photo of them when they were kids. Max mentioned something to Chloe a few days ago about going back through photos. “MAX!” Chloe yelled worried Max was going to go back. She jumped and Chloe ran to her, “you weren’t trying to go back were you!” Chloe said in hushed voice. “No! I was just looking at this photo. I’m never fucking with time again it was hella crazy!” Hella. “Oh good, I was worried you had tried to go back and change everything” Chloe climbed up beside her, and they curled up together.

After a while Ryan called them down for dinner. They were going to have teriyaki. Apparently it was a “Seattle classic”. News to Chloe, but Max insisted it was good. Dinner was quiet affair. For the most part. Finally though. Ryan broke the silence “Chloe,did - did uh. Is Joy-” He was met with an answer Chloe already knew he knew. “No, she died”.

Dinner after that was quiet and quick. Max and Chloe thanked them for dinner then hurried off into Max’s room. “ We should probably go shopping in the next few days” Max spoke, looking up to the beautiful broken blue haired girl. “What for?” Chloe scowled. “Do you really want to wear that outfit for however long we stay here or whatever we do?” Max spoke with a jokingly condescending tone. “What’s wrong with my outfit” Chloe really wondered what was wrong with it. “You’re going to have to wash it all at some point” shit, Max was right. “Fair enough, how about tomorrow? I still got all that money I stole from well’s office”. “Chloe!” Max pushed her down and lied on her chest. “Lets watch blade runner”.

Chloe awoke well rested. She kept her eyes closed, the sun shone to bright. Rachel laid on her chest, still asleep. She had a crazy dream. Max had come back and saved from getting shot by Nathan, and she could travel through time and stuff and she saved Chloe from this storm, it was crazy.

Only when Chloe opened her eyes again, did it all come rushing back. It was Max laying on her chest not Rachel. That wasn’t a dream. That was earlier this week. The real dream was of Rachel lying on her chest, that was her life up to six months ago.

Damn. She needed a smoke. Chloe slid herself out from Max and grabbed her cigarettes and lighter and then snuck outside.

It was cold and wet outside. Not unlike autumn days back in Oregon. But the smoke burning her lungs warmed her up some. But the cold was still there. Chloe began to think about her dream earlier. More like a nightmare. Had she been the reason why Rachel cheated? Had Rachel found out that she had lied to her about Sera, when she was in the hospital? Did Frank tell her before or after they started fucking? But that voicemail. Fuck. Maybe she should just move on. Rachel’s dead. Frank’s dead. But Chloe’s not. Max’s not. Max.

“Chloe?” A sleepy voice from behind her pulled Chloe out of her thoughts. She turned to find Max, wrapped in a housecoat. “You’re awake” Chloe said, “yeah, I woke up and the bed was empty then I -” Max was cut off by a hug.

Breakfast was okay, just cereal and orange juice. Max told her parents about their plans for the day, something about going shopping and Chloe needing clothes but, Chloe wasn’t listening really. It was all a little awkward still, Ryan and Vanessa clearly holding back the likely millions of questions they had. But for the sake of Max and Chloe, didn’t ask. Max continued on for a while about Chloe needing new clothes and they had their own money, until Ryan and Vanessa agreed to let them go. Not that Chloe really cared for the approval, but she wanted to be respectful for Max’s and their sake.

Seattle treated Chloe’s sense of style well. Max lead Chloe to some of the thrift stores not to far from where she lived. Finding all the ripped jeans and t-shirts Chloe needed. All covered, to Max’s dismay, on Well’s money. 

 

A department store, underwear and socks, another thrift store and a hipster coffee shop later, Chloe was smoking and sitting in traffic, just listening to the music coming from the radio. Max almost jumped out of her seat gasping and breathing heavily. “Max, you didn’t time travel did you?” “No Chloe! ! I told you I’m not fucking with time anymore! I had a bad dream, it was about the storm” Max said with tears rolling down her face. “Max, I’m sorry. I just.” she stuttered “I just don’t want to you to hurt yourself” Chloe reached over and held Max’s hand. Whatever lay before her and Max wasn’t going to be easy, for both of them.

At one stoplight Chloe looked around, trying to finally familiarize herself with a city she had hated for so long. When she noticed a tattoo shop. Chloe had always wanted to get more tattoos but, never had any more ideas of what to get and no money to get it, but now. She may have an idea.

They got home just after 4 pm. Much to Chloe’s dismay, Max wanted her to show off some of the new clothes she got. When she came out of the bathroom, as Max had asked to her to change in there, wearing a black leather jacket with some rips on the shoulders and her old tank top and jeans. She found Max sitting on the edge of her bed, deep in thought. “Earth to Max” Chloe had only done this because Max had wanted to see her in all her new clothes. Muttering something about her cute new outfits.

“Chloe what are we?” Max had finally looked at her. This again. Chloe had no idea what to say. It just kind of came out, “I don’t Max what should we be?”. This wasn’t Chloe’s first time around. She and Rachel had a similar conversation a few years back, just after Rachel got released from the hospital. But it felt different this time and she didn’t quite know why.

“Girlfriends” Max mumbled, fidgeting a little. “What was that Max?” Chloe began to inch forward towards Max who mumbled “Girlfriends” again. Chloe kept inching forward until she was practically on top of the little shy brunette. “I like the sound of that” She leaned in, pushing Max back onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

Girlfriends.

Max, shot up in bed. Wiping away her tears so that she could read her alarm clock. 3:00 am. She had seen them. All of them. Joyce, David, Kate, Victoria, Warren, Juliet, all of them. Asking her why she had killed them. She hadn’t killed them, it was the storm not her. Right? Even Chloe when she had to make her choice, told Max to Sacrifice her and save Arcadia Bay. She made her choice, Chloe was worth it. She was happy right? Chloe was happy right? 

She had promised not only to Chloe but to herself to never use her time powers again. But what if, she could use them one last time. She could fix everything. Stop Jeffershit. Save Rachel, stop the storm from ever happening. She could do it. Max slowly slid herself out from Chloe’s sleepy grasp. Stopping a little when Chloe stirred. She crept across her room and found the wall with her photos from her school before Blackwell on it. She found one from two weeks before Rachel went missing. Was she really going to do this? Go back and save Rachel? She could only hope that things would get better than when she tried to save William. 

Max focused in on the photo. One from her photography class in Seattle. People started giggling and Fernando talking to someone. She felt her bedroom pull away, and clothes appear on her back. And the light now fluorescent, instead of moon light. She felt the familiar running of blood from her nose. 

“Woah, Max are you okay?” Fernando asked turning around, with a look of concern.

“I’m fine” Max responded getting up and moving towards Ms.Jackson, her non psychopath photography teacher. Or so she hoped. 

“May I goto the washroom?” 

“Of, course Max” Ms.Jackson said, thankfully not looking from her marking. 

Max pulled out her phone, after finishing wiping the blood from her nose. She quickly realized that a text wouldn’t do it, Chloe would just think it was some sort of sick joke. She would have to goto Arcadia Bay and soon. It was friday, so she could try and convince her parents that she and Chloe had been talking throughout the week, and that Joyce had invited her to visit. That was what she was going to do. If her parents asked to see, she would make it look like she and Chloe had been talking for a while. 

The rest of the day was a blur. She tried to act as normal as possible from what she remembered of this time,but it felt like years, though it had been only six months. When she got home she packed her bag. She needed to go as soon as she could. She didn’t know how long she had before she got back to her time.

“Max, I’m home!” Vanessa called from down the stairs. 

Now was Max’s time. She had to go and ask right now. She ran out of her room and down the stairs. 

“Mom! Chloe and I have been talking again, and Joyce invited me down from Saturday to Sunday! Can I go?” It would be a lot easier to do this if she had her parents permission. It would also be easier for old Max to move around this when she comes to understand. 

“Oh well, that’s great that you guys are talking again. I will talk about with your father when he gets home. But I couldn’t imagine that you won’t be able to” Vanessa said. 

Max went back upstairs to her room to pack and write herself a letter. She told past her not worry and to just make up a story and that all will make sense in due time. She also included a secret about herself that only she knew. Because she had lived it, as proof that she wasn’t crazy. 

Ryan got home about a half an hour later, Max waited to go downstairs so that her parents could talk for a few minutes. After 20 minutes of just waiting staring at the wall hoping that her dad would agree, even though she knew he would. She went downstairs. 

“Hey dad!” Max said, moving and then hugging Ryan. 

“Hey there kiddo, I heard you and Chloe are talking again, and Joyce invited you back to the Bay.” Ryan said with a tone of approval. 

“So,can I go?” Max feigned worry, though she knew her parents, weren’t going to not let her reunite with her old best friend. She knew that her parents felt terrible for tearing her and Chloe apart and at such a bad time. 

“Of course you can! How are you going to get there though?” Ryan asked. 

“I’m going to take a greyhound, there is one from here to Arcadia Bay for twenty-five dollars” 

“Well it’s settled then, we’ll drop you off at the station at?”  
“6:30 am, please” Max finished for him. 

That settled it. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful they had chicken Caesar salad for dinner.Then Max snuck off and spent the rest of the night preparing for her quest the following day. But like any night before something exciting the following day, Max found herself unable to sleep. The last time she remembered was 1:30 am. 

Max awakes to the sound of her alarm. Set for 5:30 am. She does her morning routine quickly and meets her father with a travel mug at the door by 6:00. 

They reach the bus station at 6:40. Seattle traffic is always present. Ryan bid her safe travels. The next bus is at 7:00 am, but it felt like she waited for hours. The bus was empty and quiet for most of the ride. The “Lunch” stop in Portland thinned the people out even further. After nearly five hours of travel, she finally reached Arcadia Bay. 

Max kept her head down on the walk from the bus station to Chloe’s, so as to avoid being seen by anyone she will know in the future or in the event that Chloe herself was out and about, being seen by her. 

By the time Max turned onto Chloe’s street and checked her phone it was 3 pm. That meant both Joyce and David would still be at work. As she got closer to Chloe’s she spotted the truck in only one week had changed her life so drastically. Had saved her life even. Just sitting still in the driveway. 

There, Max found herself. On the front steps of the Price house. About to knock. Probably for the first time ever. She never knocked she had always just walked in or followed Chloe or someone else in. But not this time. Not yet. 

She felt a surge of adrenaline shock her system when she knocked on the door. It felt so odd to be here when she shouldn’t but this is what needed to be done.

“Just a goddamn minute!” Chloe yelled from somewhere in the house. 

Max felt herself getting excited at hearing her Chloe voice. Only this Chloe wasn’t hers. This Chloe is very much Rachel’s. A lot of thuds followed the yell. Then sure enough. Less than a minute later. Chloe opened the door. And Just stared. Out from behind Chloe Peaked a beautiful blonde. Rachel Amber. Max was taken back a little. She could see from the photos and heard what people had said about how gorgeous Rachel was but, seeing her in person is a whole other experience. She was truly breathtaking. No photo did her justice. 

“Max?” Chloe asked, eyes going wide. 

“Holy shit” Came from behind Chloe, as Rachel came to stand beside Chloe in the door.  
“Hey Chloe, uh, long time no talk?” Max found herself at a loss. So much for all the mental prep she had done. She hadn’t meant it as a question.

“I really need to talk to you, both of you” Max said, gathering herself back together. 

Rachel stepped forward. Chloe still seemed a little stunned. 

“I’m Rachel Amber, Chloe’s Girlfriend. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Rachel said, filled with confidence, and some passive aggressiveness but that seemed more towards Chloe, but there was something else that Max wasn’t quite sure of. 

“I’m sure you have” It was weird finally hearing her voice. Max had wondered what she sounded like for some time now. 

“Max, what the fuck are you doing here?” Chloe asked stepping back to the front, beside Rachel. 

“We need to talk, all of us. Right now.” Max said, she needed to tell them, get them to understand as best she could before she got pulled back.

Rachel when back inside and grabbed Chloe by the hem of her shirt to get her to come back in, Max followed them, shutting the door behind them. 

“How long until Joyce gets here?” Max asked Chloe. 

“Not for another two hours” she responded somewhere in between anger and curiosity. 

Rachel and Chloe sat down on the couch, Max stood in front of the t.v. preparing herself for the ride she was about to put them through. 

“I need you both to listen to me, even though I may sound crazy you need to listen, and not ask questions or how I know these things until I’m done got it?” Max spoke, she finally felt like she was doing the right thing. 

“Okay, Max but I have a lot of questions already” Chloe spoke, still shaken by the events transpiring. Rachel just nodded her head with a skeptical look. 

“So, I’m from the future, and I know that is a bad place to start because I probably sound hella Bat shit crazy” Chloe and Rachel just looked at each other when she said hella but kept their peace. 

“You’re from the future?” Chloe said it but Max knew they were both thinking it. 

“Yes I swear I’m not crazy, I can prove it” This Max had never been in Chloe’s room. But Max knew all the improvements Chloe had made since they were kids. 

“Shoot” Was all she got from Chloe. 

“Your bedroom, its changed a lot from when we were kids, there is an American flag over the window right next to your bed. You gratiffitied the wall just above your pillows to say ‘I can’t sleep’ you have a red ashtray that says ‘Oregon' on it.” Max could only hope now that that was enough to convince Chloe and Rachel. They both looked stunned. 

“Well, shit Max I don’t know what to say, go on I guess” Chloe and Rachel still looked stunned by the revelation that had just unfolded in front of them. 

“When, I came from, some hella fucked up stuff happened. To all of us. So, Rachel. You need to stop talking to Jefferson and Frank.” Rachel’s eyes gaped open, and Chloe looked knowingly at Rachel with a grim undertone. 

“You two are going to have some stuff to talk about when I leave, you also need to stop talking to Nathan. And going to vortex parties, one of you needs to call an anonymous tip into the police about a barn in the middle of the forest, their is a bunker in there, where Jefferson and Nathan drug girls and takes pictures of them, unconscious and fucked up on drugs. When I’m from you go missing in two weeks and six ish months later, Chloe and I found your body in the junkyard. I am sorry this is all so heavy but I need to make things right this time. Chloe you need to stay away from all of them, and David is an asshole but he does care for you Chloe, he really does. He saved me once, and got Jeffershit. You two both need to be really careful please. Now I won’t remember that any of this happened, until the 12th of October. So you can not no matter mention any of this to me. I will be coming to Blackwell when the next semester starts in September on a scholarship, or at least I hope I will.” 

Max took a deep breath. She had finally started to put things right. She hoped that in the end this will all work out. 

“Well what the fuck?” Chloe finally broke the silence. 

“I have no idea” Rachel said, looking somewhat frightened. 

“Even she knows about them!” Chloe said turning towards Rachel, looking very unhappy. 

“What we were talking about earlier, we will finish that later” Rachel said sternly. Touching Chloe on the hand. 

Max felt a twinge of jealousy run through her at seeing Rachel and Chloe be together. That was an issue that she would have to solve, when she got back to october. 

“Jefferson always seemed like a creep to me” Chloe said, with a smirk.

“He’s very sweet and kind, I can’t believe that he does that. But that’s what psychopaths are like right?” Rachel said, sounding offended and concerned. 

“We know you got hots for teacher Rach, but chill it, Max seems to know what she’s talking about somehow. And I’ve heard David wigged out about him a couple times too.” Rachel leaned into Chloe’s ear and whispered something there that made Chloe smirk briefly and let a huff of breathe. 

“I think we need to talk to him.” Chloe bobbed her head at Rachel when she said him. 

“No, not him. Please. Let’s just call the police” Rachel said moving closer to Chloe. 

“Who’s him?” Max said. 

They both just stared at Max for a moment. 

“My father, he’s the district attorney.”

“And an asshole” 

Rachel didn’t do anything about Chloe’s little chime in. 

Max, in all had no idea. But if they could go directly to the DA then that would them catch Jeffershit quicker. 

“Yes tell your dad, I don’t what happened in the past between you two, but anything is better than the alternative.”

“Well shit” Said Rachel, who’s expression had soured since Max had agreed with Chloe. 

“I should probably tell Joyce to bring home some more food, she was bringing me and Rachel food from the diner tonight. She’ll be really excited to see you.” 

“Okay” 

Things had quickly grown awkward, Max hadn’t expected it to be so awkward, but she had been reunited with her Chloe, by Chloe saving her from Nathan and Warren. Now she had forced a reunion and Rachel Amber, who was now practically sitting in Chloe’s lap. 

“So, Max, what’s Seattle like?” Rachel pulled Max from her thoughts. It always felt like there was more meaning behind her words than she ever let on. Like when reading a book in English class and trying to figure out what it really means. 

“It’s good , it’s really arty there. But it’s no Arcadia Bay” It would never be. Arcadia Bay would always be her real home. 

Rachel Just laughed at that. 

“I fucking hate this town” Rachel added. 

“Amen to that sister” Rachel smirked and looked over at Chloe and winked. 

“Maybe we should finally leave, head to Seattle” 

“No, no, no you can’t do that, you have to stay here. There is shit that needs to be taken care of and i’ll be back in a few months.” If they came to Seattle the whole plan would goto shit. Old Max wouldn’t know what do until October when she returned. 

“Oh don’t worry Max I was only joking.” Rachel brushed her hand up Max’s arm and sent shivers down her spine. 

Rachel moved and laid her back against Chloe’s chest and played with her necklace. It hurt Max, in a weird way seeing someone else be so intimate with Chloe. Max quickly averted her eyes, after realizing she was staring. 

“Girls, I’m home!” 

Joyce hollered from the front door. Rachel slid herself from Chloe’s lap, drawing her hands down Chloe’s chest. Chloe let out a breathe before they all moved towards the door. 

“Oh, Max it is so good to see you!” Joyce said with a huge smile. They hugged, it felt good to see her alive and seemingly happy. This is why she came back. So that she could do this again in October. So that Rachel could be alive. And so Chloe could have her back.

Dinner was a nice affair, it mainly consisted of Joyce asking a whole lot of questions, how she was, how were her parents, how was Seattle, while Rachel and Chloe gave each other the occasional glance, and sultry look. The latter, Rachel seemed to be in an expert in. It went by quick enough however. 

“Mom, can I have my best friend back please?” Chloe said peaking around the wall in the kitchen. Rachel rolled her eyes, and Max followed them up the stairs. 

Chloe’s room hadn’t changed much from now till October, minus the Missing Rachel Amber Posters, and photos of them together were strewn about. A pile of clothes that were definitely Rachel’s laid on the floor on the same side of the bed where she had slept after her and Chloe’s adventures at the Blackwell pool. 

“You are staying over right?” Chloe broke the silence, while Rachel plopped down on her spot in the bed. 

“Yeah if that’s okay” It would be fun. She hoped. A contrast to the shit storm about to come down them. 

“Of course, it’s ok Max! I think one of our old sleeping bags is in my closet still” Chloe moved towards her closet and sure enough she pulled out an old sleeping bag. 

“I would let you sleep in the bed like we used to but the only other spot in it has a bit of a permanent claim to it, even when no one’s in it.” There was a bite in her words too. They must have been fighting or something before she had gotten there, because that was directed at Rachel. 

“You’re damn right it does.” Rachel finally spoke putting her phone down. 

Max put her bag down and sat in the desk chair, Chloe’s desk also hadn’t changed much. But there were a few more photos of her and Rachel strewn about. There was one at the bottom of the pile however that fell on to the desk when Max moved it, It was Rachel wearing, well not much, a bra and a thong. Max figured she should probably put the photo away before either of them realized what she was looking at. But they both looked so happy in the other photos together. She could only hope that saving them made everyone happier. But she would still have to figure out what her and Chloe where in this timeline, later, if Rachel was still around. Max doubted that Chloe would be open to a make out session when they woke up the next morning, even if it was a dare like last time. 

Chloe sat on the bed next to Rachel and reached into the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out her ashtray with a joint waiting to be lit in it. 

“Hey Max, you wanna smoke?” 

“I mean, I never have before so why not?” Both Rachel and Chloe laughed at this. Max got out of the chair and joined the couple on the bed. Chloe put the joint up to her lips and held the lighter on it until it lit. She took a long drag before passing it to Rachel. 

‘You’ve never smoked weed before have you Max?” Chloe asked, while Rachel puffed some smoke into the air. 

“I’ve never smoked anything before” Max said, as she accepted the joint from Rachel. She put it between her lips and sucked in. It felt, weird, she’d always heard what it felt like, and had always wondered but smoking it was different. She couldn’t help but cough as the smoke burned her throat. Rachel and Chloe started giggling at her coughs. Chloe reached over and plucked the joint from Max’s fingers. 

“So Max, tell me more about this future, of yours” Chloe asked taking another drag from the joint. 

Max, didn’t know if it was the weed or if it was just placebo on herself but she felt relaxed and tired. 

“You are mine in the future” Max let it slip, not on purpose but not by accident either. Rachel sat up and stared at Max, inching just a little closer to Chloe. Chloe put the joint out in the ashtray. 

“Well that’s enough weed for tonight” 

Chloe went over to her desk and grabbed her laptop. “Let’s watch Blade Runner” Chloe said, seemingly trying to ease the tension. It was clear that not everything, by the time the future rolled around, would change. 

Max, must’ve fallen asleep at some point, because she now found herself in the sleeping bag on the floor close to Chloe’s bed. Chloe’s room was almost all dark except for a small strip of pink filtering in through the window. Max looked at her phone it was barely 5 am. She got up and saw that Chloe and Rachel weren’t in bed and the bed was free of it’s blanket. And a cool breeze swept through the room. The window was open and Rachel and Chloe were sitting on the roof. Huddled together under a blanket watching the sunset. She could not help but indulge herself in a little bit jealousy. Wishing that she were the one cuddled up next to Chloe, but Rachel made Chloe so happy. But she also made Chloe happy right? Chloe seemed happy whenever they were together in the future. But it was different. Her happiness just seemed to exude from when she was with Rachel. 

“Max, why don’t you come out here” It was Rachel who called in for her, in a soft voice, as though she didn’t want to interrupt the morning peace. Max crawled through the window and sat down on the other side of Chloe.

“You smoke too?” Rachel had a cigarette in her hand and it was getting smaller by the second. 

“Only after sex” Rachel winked at Max, who couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. 

“She’s just teasing Max, she hella picked it up from me” Chloe plucked the cigarette from Rachel’s fingers and took a drag before carefully placing it back. Rachel put the smoke in her other hand and held Chloe’s hand. 

Sitting here watching the sunset with Chloe reminded her of all the times when they were kids, trying to stay up all night and soon rather than later failing. 

The end of the sunrise meant that Max’s time, here in the past was likely almost up. They all knew it was coming and decided that breakfast was in order before they had to leave. Rachel put on pants as she threw the blanket on her bed. She had only been wearing Chloe’s sweater from what Max saw but she tried not to stare, but Rachel made it hard not without even trying it seemed. 

They had cereal and coffee for breakfast, Chloe made a joke about liking her Coffee black like her soul, which Rachel took personal offense to. Just before they left, Joyce came hurrying down the stairs and hugged Max goodbye and told her she was welcome to visit anytime. Max could only hope that when she returned to her time, that the offer would still be available. 

They had all piled into Chloe’s truck, Max in the passenger and Rachel in the middle. Driving through Arcadia Bay made her realize how small the town really was. 

‘Everything seems so much smaller than when we were kids, even the forest seems smaller” 

Rachel’s eyes widened and both Chloe and Rachel’s heads snapped to each other before quickly turning back to the road ahead of them. 

It was Rachel who spoke “There was a huge forest fire, a couple years back, they never figured out what started it but it burnt down a lot of the forest.” 

The rest of the ride to the bus station was quiet. But Max had to ensure that everything would go to “plan” after she left. 

“And remember don’t contact me, until I get back in September and even then don’t mention anything I told you until the 12th.” Rachel gave her an awkward goodbye hug and insisted that she wouldn’t impose on their send off. 

“Well, Max, after years of no contact, you show up at my door and tell me you’re a time traveler. If anything, it’s sure as hell you. I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too and I know I’m sorry” 

Max couldn’t help herself, she grabbed onto Chloe and hugged her deeply. It felt good to hold her again, at first Chloe didn’t know what to do, but eventually hugged back. 

 

The greyhound was practically empty again, and Max felt tiredness eating away at her thoughts but tried to stay awake long enough to watch her childhood town fade into the distance. 

When Max awoke, she wasn’t on a greyhound. She was in her bed, in her room in Seattle and it was dark like when she left. Chloe wasn’t beside her in bed, she looked at her phone, 2 am, October 12th. She did it. She hoped. But she needed to find Chloe to be sure. She got up out of bed and was about to leave when she almost stepped on something. 

Chloe and Rachel cuddled up in a sleeping bag on the floor, next to her bed.


	2. We Need To Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it has been a really long time since I updated this fic. I haven't abandoned it don't worry! After this chapter things will begin to pick up and we'll really get some good amberprice. Thank you so much for the support and sticking around!

A phone vibrating is what pulled Chloe from sleep. She reached for the small girl in her bed to fill the void left in her sleep. But there was no small girl, which had been the norm for sometime but now was slowly becoming the unusual again. Some months ago her and Rachel had a long talk. It had stirred shit up, Rachel’s cheating with Frank,drugs and more. But she had figured that out a while ago, she was still mad about it but it had subsided and knowing how easily it was tossed away helped. 

She rolled herself out of bed. Rachel being gone meant bad things, most of the time. David was at work and Joyce had left with him that morning, like they usually did on weekends. She pulled her pants from the previous day on and went downstairs. 

Rachel was sat at the table Scrolling through her phone and sipping a coffee. Chloe walked up to Rachel and ran her hand through Rachel’s hair. Rachel looked up a Chloe and Chloe leant down and kissed her. Kissing Rachel had never changed since they met. At least not for her, still the fire every time, a spark of the forest fire that was their love. Rachel lingered a bit, but kissed Chloe more deeply before pulling away. 

“Good morning” she purred. Leaning her head against Chloe. 

“Morning, need a smoke?” Chloe had been craving once since she got up but figured Rachel would want one too even though she claimed she wasn’t a smoker, since she only smoked Chloe’s. 

“Always” Rachel flopped her book on the table.

Rachel followed Chloe out into the backyard. It wasn’t exactly cold but it wasn’t hot yet either. A cool breeze came from the ocean somewhere as Rachel slid the backdoor closed. Chloe soon found Rachel in her arms, stealing the cigarette from between her fingers. When they had met Rachel never smoked Cigarettes but that soon failed as they went on hanging out and falling more in love. But now she was just as bad as Chloe

“I love you” Rachel spoke after a puff of smoke came from out of her mouth. 

Chloe still got a rush of warmth hearing her say it, sometimes she felt like she was 15 again when Rachel said it, like their first admissions of love for each other all those years ago. It felt like the wind had become warm and comforting as well, but it’s probably just her being hella head over heels for better or worse. 

“I love you too” Chloe said, before trying to pluck the cigarette out of Rachel’s fingers.

Her hand being smacked away by the smirking Girl beneath her. 

“Fuck, I think we’re out of weed” Chloe said searching all her usual spots. 

“So what? We’ll just get more.” Rachel spoke not looking up from whatever she was doing on her phone.

“We can’t just buy more, we’ve been getting it from Justin cause somone fucked Frank”

Chloe stopped searching after the work Frank left her mouth. She hella fucked up. She knew it. Chloe heard rachel drop her phone onto the bed. She had to prepare herself for the fight about to ensue. 

“Really? Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“You have got to be kidding me, because we fucking talked about this. I fucked up I know. Oh boy do I know, I fucked up. What happened to turning a new chapter in our lives, huh?” 

Chloe knew that if they were going to fix this she had to let Rachel get some of her angst out of her system before she chimed in. 

The doorbell rang drawing them both out of the argument, but this only pissed Chloe off even more. 

“Just a goddamn Minute!” She screamed down the stairs. 

They both exited Chloe’s room, Chloe spotted the weed inside of the drawer hanging partially open in her nightstand. 

When Chloe opened the door she found the last person she expected. Max was standing awkwardly in the door before her. Her brain couldn’t form any thoughts she felt torn between anger and love for the friend she had missed for so long, yet hated for so long too. 

Rachel snuck herself out from behind Chloe, causing her brain to begin to function again as though it had rebooted itself. 

“Max?” Chloe asked, in an attempt to assure herself that this wasn’t in fact some weird dream. 

“Holy shit” Max was here in front of her. And boy had she grown up. 

“Hey Chloe, uh, long time no talk?” Max asked wincing as she finished. She hadn’t changed that much since they were kids then. Other than getting well hot.

Chloe felt Rachel step passed her in the door. 

“I’m Rachel Amber, Chloe’s Girlfriend. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Rachel spoke filled with confidence. But Chloe knew all too well what Rachel was doing. Laying claim, already Jealous. 

“I’m sure you have” Max said, finally drawing Chloe back from her attempt at making sense of the situation. 

“Max, what the fuck are you doing here?” Chloe said stepping in front of Rachel to let her know that she could handle this. Chloe still felt bits of anger inside of her but knew that their fight was done. Now she had to figure out why the fuck Max picked today of all days to come back after nearly five years of no contact and show up at her door. 

“We need to talk, all of us. Right now.” Max’s face grew serious but also kind of worried. What was so important that Max needed to talk to her and Rachel who she had never even heard of before this moment. 

Chloe felt a tug on her shirt as Rachel dragged her back inside. She heard Max close the door behind her as they entered the house. 

“How long until Joyce gets here?” Max finally asked them, though Chloe knew it was for her. 

“Not for another two hours” she replied wanting to know what Joyce had to do with this, just after Max showed up out of nowhere.

Max followed them into the living room and stood in front of the T.V. looking as though she was mentally preparing herself. Rachel cuddled her way into Chloe’s side.

“I need you both to listen to me, even though I may sound crazy you need to listen, and not ask questions or how I know these things until I’m done got it?” Max finally spoke, looking determined. 

What the fuck. Max has officially gone insane, showing up here out of nowhere, then just knocking on her door. Chloe knew something was up with Max but still somewhere deep down trusted her. 

“Okay, Max but I have a lot of questions already” she spoke. 

Rachel just nodded her head a skeptical look on her face. 

“So, I’m from the future, and I know that is a bad place to start because I probably sound hella bat shit crazy.”

Chloe thought Max had said hella and apparently Rachel heard it too, they locked eyes. Max was crazy, from the future? 

“You’re from the future?” Chloe knew she was speaking for both her and Rachel. 

“Yes I swear I’m not crazy, I can prove it!” Max had not cracked, no smirk or crazy look in her eyes. She was dead serious or so it seemed. 

“Shoot.” 

“Your bedroom, its changed a lot from when we were kids, there is an American flag over the window right next to your bed. You graffitied the wall just above your pillows to say ‘I can’t sleep’ you have a red ashtray that says ‘Oregon’ on it.” Max said. 

Chloe and Rachel couldn’t fucking believe it. There was no way she could have known those things. 

“Well, shit Max I don’t know what to say, go on I guess.” Chloe spoke, wanting to know more. 

“When I came from, some hella fucked up stuff happened. To all of us. So, Rachel. You need to stop talking to Jefferson and Frank.” 

Rachel eyes gaped open. Chloe Couldn’t believe what she just heard. There was no way. Max could not have known about that. 

Chloe just looked at Rachel, of course, they had just been arguing about that and now here comes something to push it back in their face.

“You two are going to have some stuff to talk about when I leave, you also need to stop talking to Nathan. And going to vortex parties, one of you needs to call an anonymous tip into the police about a barn in the middle of the forest, their is a bunker in there, where Jefferson and Nathan drug girls and takes pictures of them, unconscious and fucked up on drugs. When I’m from you go missing in two weeks and six ish months later, Chloe and I found your body in the junkyard. I am sorry this is all so heavy but I need to make things right this time. Chloe you need to stay away from all of them, and David is an asshole but he does care for you Chloe, he really does. He saved me once, and got Jeffershit. You two both need to be really careful please. Now I won’t remember that any of this happened, until the 12th of October. So you can not, no matter what, mention any of this to me. I will be coming to Blackwell when the next semester starts in September on a scholarship, or at least I hope I will.” 

Max let out a deep breathe. This was fucking insane. Chloe couldn’t believe it but she had too. It was all so much, but Max knew things and maybe it was because they had been separated for so long but Chloe wanted to trust her. She trusted her. Still, she didn’t know what to do. 

“Well what the fuck?” Chloe finally broke the silence. 

“I have no idea.” Rachel said beginning to look frightened.

Of course Max knew about them why wouldn’t she, she was a fucking time traveller after all.

“Even she knows about them” 

This was a problem that seemed to keep coming up. They had talked all that while ago, when Rachel confirmed all the things she knew, with Frank, Jefferson and the Coke. Then this morning when she had told the joke which she had only realized after was in hella poor taste. 

“What we were talking about earlier, we will finish that later.” Rachel said sternly touching Chloe’s hand. 

Though it had come stern and that meant Rachel meant business, the hand touch reaffirmed that this was the new Rachel. The Rachel that Chloe knew loved her wholly. When Rachel touched her hand though Max’s face contorted ever so slightly. Was she Jealous? That didn’t matter right now, Chloe knew that Rachel was already a little one edge. 

“Jefferson always seemed like a creep to me.” Chloe said with a smirk. 

“He’s very sweet and kind, I can’t believe that he does that. But that’s what psychopaths are supposed to be like, right?” Rachel said, somewhere between concerned and offended. 

“We know you got hots for teacher Rach, but chill it, Max seems to know what she’s talking about here, somehow. And I’ve heard David wigged out about him a couple times too” 

“I’ve only got hots for you, and you know” Rachel whispered as she leaned into Chloe’s ear, who smirked after letting out a breathe. 

There was only one person Chloe could think of who would taken down Jefferson if he was this embed. Someone who could backdoor deal and wasn’t afraid to bend the law to his will if meant protecting his daughter. 

“I think we need to talk to him.” Chloe said bobbing her head at Rachel. 

“No, not him. Please. Let’s just call the police.” Rachel said taking the hint, and moving closer to Chloe to likely plead some more. 

“Who’s him?” Max said. 

“My father, the District attorney.”

“And an asshole.” 

Rachel didn’t add to her little chime in. Not that she ever did really. 

“Yes tell your dad, I don’t know what happened in the past, but anything is better than the alternative.”

Rachel’s expression soured after Max had agreed with her.

“Well shit.” 

Chloe got a glance at the clock, Joyce would be home soon and she will be so excited to see Max. Plus she was getting hella hungry. 

“I should probably tell Joyce to bring home some more food, she was bringing me and Rachel some food from the diner tonight. She’ll be really excited to see you.”

“Okay” 

Things had grown awkward, Chloe didn’t know where to go from here. But luckily for her she had the social butterfly Rachel Amber, who was practically sitting in her lap. 

“So Max, what’s Seattle like?” This seemed to bring Max out of wherever she had been.

“It’s good, it’s really arty there. But it’s no Arcadia Bay.” All Rachel did was laughing at hearing the Arcadia Bay part. 

“I fucking hate this town.” 

“Amen to that sister” Chloe chimed in receiving a look and wink from Rachel. 

“Maybe we should finally leave, head to Seattle.” Rachel said. 

It wasn’t a bad idea either, going up north, chilling in Seattle for a little while. It was a drive that the truck could probably make. 

“No, no, no you can’t do that, you have to stay here. There is shit that needs to be taken care of and I’ll be back in a few months.” Max said. 

Rachel was taken aback by Max’s reaction. 

“Oh don’t worry Max I was only joking.” Rachel said as she brushed her up Max’s arm. 

That was one of the ways Rachel could ‘control' people and whatever it actually was, it worked on Max. 

Rachel laid back on to her chest and played with her bullet necklace over her shoulder. It was a position Chloe found herself in often these days. Rachel on her chest, them both on the couch withering away the time either at home or at their other home in the junkyard. 

Chloe had noticed Max staring intensely at her and Rachel out of the corner of her eye, Max quickly look away but there was something about the longing in her gaze that worried Chloe. 

“Girls, I’m home!” Joyce hollered from the front door.

Rachel slid down and out of Chloe’s lap, she could feel the fire from her intentional traces as Rachel slid her arms down her chest. She couldn’t help but let out a breathe. 

“Max, it’s so good to see you!” 

Joye and Max hugged, and Joyce looked more happy and excited than Chloe had seen her be in a while. 

Max and Joyce talked through most of dinner, which was an otherwise quiet but charged affair from Rachel, who kept shooting her the sultry glances that Chloe very quickly learned worked on her so many years ago. But, when at the dinner table usually meant that desert would be served in the bedroom. Now though, it only confirmed her theory of Rachel being Jealous. 

Soon enough dinner was over, and Chloe had wanted to get to know her former best friend better. 

“Mom, can I have my best friend back please?”

Chloe hadn’t even thought to ask, she just assumed Max would be staying over like when they were kids. Max didn’t mention anything about a hotel or something. 

“You are staying over right?” Chloe said as Rachel plopped onto her side of the bed. 

“Yeah if that’s okay” It was more than okay, it would be a lot of fun to have Max sleepover again. At least she hoped it would.

“Of course, it’s ok Max! I think one of our old sleeping bags is in my closet still” She had kept at least one in there for this exact purpose. 

Even when Rachel was at her lowest point. She still always found her way back to her side of the bed. Sometimes it would take a day or sometimes it would be drunk, or high and in the middle of the night, but should would be there and that was something Chloe wasn’t going to give up.

“I would let you sleep in the bed like we used to but the only other spot in it has a bit of a permanent claim to it, even when no one’s in it.” 

“You’re damn right it does.” Rachel finally spoke putting her phone down.

After that Chloe flopped down on the bed thinking of what they could do as Max put her stuff down near her desk and looked at some old photos. When she suddenly remembered where she saw it earlier. She had moved it because stepdouche had come barging in the day before, before she was able to light so she stashed it in a drawer in her nightstand. 

“Hey Max, you wanna smoke?” She figured Max was still innocent to never had smoked weed before. 

“I mean, I never have before so why not?” Both Chloe and Rachel laughed briefly at this. 

Max climbed on to the bed as Chloe brought the joint up to her lips and held the lighter to it until it lit, then took a long drag, passing it to Rachel. 

“You’ve never smoked weed before have you Max?” She knew the answer, but weed was a thing in Seattle with it being legal and all, she figured. 

“I’ve never smoked anything before.” Max said, as she accepted the joint from Rachel. She put it between her lips and sucked in. 

Max Coughed and Chloe couldn’t help but giggle, remembering her own first time smoking, which got Rachel giggling too. With that she plucked the joint from Max’s fingers and inhaled. 

“So Max, tell me more about this future, of yours.” Chloe asked taking another drag from the joint.

She genuinely wondered what this future was like other than all the shit Max had already told them. 

“You are mine in the future” Max spoke in a nostalgic tone. 

That made a lot of sense to Chloe. She had gotten a weird vibe from Max as the day went on, but she figured it nothing. Rachel too had sensed it the second she opened the door, that was something Rachel had always been good at, understanding people without even getting to know them really.

“Well that’s enough weed for tonight” 

Instead of talking about what Max had meant or discussing it, Chloe though it best to distract everyone including herself from what it could reveal. She saw her laptop on her desk and went and grabbed it. 

“Let’s watch Bladerunner.”

At some point during the movie they had all fallen asleep. Max first, who then had to be briefly woken up so she could get into her sleeping bag so they could all go to sleep. 

Chloe and Rachel didn’t need alarms for Sundays anymore. Their bodies had become used to the day and each other. Chloe first, rolling over and pulling Rachel in closer to her, as they both stretch awake. The sun barely cresting the horizon as they climb out of bed. Rachel with the blankets still wrapped around to protect against the still cool and damp air of the early morning. 

Soon they found themselves as they almost always did on Sunday mornings, huddled together under a blanket on the roof outside Chloe’s room, watching the sunset, reflecting together. A hobby they decided to do together after Chloe had found a sleep deprived Rachel watching the sunrise, worrying if she could get through the withdrawals. They had made so much progress in that time so many months ago. After she had nearly gotten through most of her withdrawals. Now here they were doing the same thing only living much better than ever before. Even with apparently a time traveler sleeping in their room. Things had hella changed since then and even more likely was to change. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday morning.” Rachel said turning to look at Chloe. 

“I’m sorry I was a hella big dickhead for saying that” Chloe met Rachel’s gaze. 

“It’s just, it’s still a touchy subject that I know affected you a lot too, but I hate being reminded of who I was then, and what I did. Especially what I did to you.” Rachel said bringing her hand up to Chloe’s face. 

“I know it is and I still said it, even if it were a joke. So for that I’m hella sorry.” 

“I love you so much Chloe, I hope you know” 

“It’s hard not to know” Chloe said assuring Rachel by closing the distance between them. 

 

Chloe pulled a cigarette from the crumpled pack in her pocket. After she took a few drags Rachel plucked from between her fingers, Rachel smoking was a bad habit she picked up as a result from their time together. Yet in all that time Rachel never had her own pack of smokes. Sure she bought them but they were always in her pocket and for the most part they just shared cigarettes. 

“Max, why don’t you come out here” Rachel spoke softly. 

Chloe hadn’t even noticed Max behind them. She crawled through the window and sat down beside her. 

“You smoke too?” Max asked quizzically. 

“Only after sex” Rachel winked at Max. She was using her teasing voice and it clearly had stumped Max and while true, Chloe thought it best to clear the air. 

“She’s just teasing Max, she hella picked it up from me” Chloe plucked the cigarette from Rachel’s fingers and took a drag before carefully placing it back. Rachel put the smoke in her other hand and held Chloe’s hand. 

More than soon the sunrise was over, and they decided it was time for breakfast. Rachel gathered up the blanket, and out on pants once they had re-entered their room. 

They made their way downstairs a short time later. After some debate they decided on the easy coffee and cereal. Chloe and Rachel had been working on their cooking, but weren’t doing so hot and often Joyce would just come in and help. 

“Chloe how do you take your coffee?” Max asked from the kitchen. 

“Black, like my soul!” she whisper-yelled back. 

“Excuse me, I happen to know you have a very beautiful soul, which means good deep down” Rachel shot back with a smirk. 

After breakfast they began to get ready to bring Max back to her bus station when Joyce came hurrying down the stairs to wish Max goodbye before she left. 

Soon they piled into Chloe’s truck, Rachel sitting in the middle, Max in the passenger. 

“Everything seems so much smaller than when we were kids, even the forest seems smaller” Max broke the silence. Chloe immediately looked at Rachel as if to say ‘did Max know that too?’ and was met with the same look. The town hadn’t gotten any smaller, but the forest sure had. Due to their fiery rekindling. 

“There was a huge forest fire, a couple years back, they never figured out what started it but it burnt down a lot of the forest.” After that, they returned to silence for the rest of the trip. 

“And remember don’t contact me, until I get back in September and even then don’t mention anything I told you until the 12th.” Max said. 

“It was nice to finally meet you Max.” Rachel said before giving Max an awkward hug. 

Rachel had insisted on giving her and Max time to say a proper goodbye. Truth be told Chloe was kind of glad, she and Max could finally say goodbye. They never had before. But even now it wasn’t goodbye it was just I will see you in a while and that felt good. 

“Well, Max, after years of no contact, you show up at my door and tell me you’re a time traveler. If anything, it’s sure as hell you. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too and I know I’m sorry” Max hesitated for a minute, just staring at each other until Max grabbed onto Chloe pulling her into a deep hug. Chloe had no idea what to make of this. It felt like Max almost needed this hug. She hugged back eventually and with that they parted ways.


End file.
